


The Moon and The Stars

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: SHEITH HELL [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Fic, Spoilers, basically this is a dump for all the drabbles i have written for sheith, but im also a glutton for shiro pain so i mean, cute af confessions, i cant promise anything bc im ridiculously self-indulgent, like the sappiest confessions ever tbh, mind the ratings and warnings!, which is a fuck ton lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long-drabble dump/collection ft. one space dorito dad and his protective husband.</p>
<p>Ratings, warnings, and worlds will vary.</p>
<p>[July 22nd, 2016 Update:</p>
<p>Anonymous on Tumblr said to hoshiwrites:<br/>Keith comes down with a fever, but keeps training anyway. When shiro comes to check on him, he gets there just as Keith is about to collapse. Shiro catches him and reprimands him, but takes care of him.</p>
<p>alt summary: He wasn't sick, how was supposed to fight evil aliens and protect Shiro out there if he was sick? So no, no way.</p>
<p>or: keith is absolutely not ok and shiro notices]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [M+] i don't wanna say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Shiro x Keith  
>  **Rating:** M+ (for vague mentions of smexy fun times)  
>  **Warning(s):** sappy fluff that'll probably rot your teef lmao; UN-BETA'D  
>  **Disclaimer:** VLD and its characters aren't mine  
>  **Prompt:** 15\. Order  
>  **Summary:** Tonight however, tonight Keith is going to get his shit together. He's going to get his sleeping habits in order and maybe— just maybe, he'll finally be able to beat that level four Gladiator tomorrow morning.
> 
> **A/N:** this is my contribution to this fledgling fandom, esp to the sheith ship bc it's almost practically canon and it's so smOL wthecck! anyways, have these long drabbles and suffer with me bc these two are practically married and if i have to spam ao3 with my dumb writings to shower it with all the love it deserves, i will *clenches fist*  
>  **Chapter Title:** All Time Low - For Baltimore
> 
> messy sleeper keith inspired by **[@jocabako](http://jocabako.tumblr.com/)** 's sheith thirst quenching art [**HERE**](http://jocabako.tumblr.com/post/146021775971)
> 
> don't expect quality writing & enjoy~

—X—

 

 

 

When Shiro says that he's going to sleep, he doesn’t play around. Keith doesn't know how his boyfriend does it but as soon as Shiro kisses him goodnight and puts his head down, he's out like a light. It'd be almost terrifying if it wasn't so irritating, because Keith? Yeah, tucking in for the night usually comes with thinking about his life choices for five or six hours. Not exactly fun if he's doing it by himself while his stupidly hot boyfriend dreams the night away.

It doesn't help that he's a messy sleeper either. He and Shiro have only been sleeping in the same bed for a month now and Keith can't even count the number of times he had woken up sprawled in a new embarrassing position. Shiro had even started to _joke_ about it. “I wonder how you'll wake up tomorrow,” he'd tease and honestly, Keith would've punched him for it a long time ago if Shiro wasn't usually sleep rumpled and adorable doing it.

Tonight however, tonight Keith is going to get his shit together. He's going to get his sleeping habits in order and maybe— just _maybe_ , he'll finally be able to beat that level four Gladiator tomorrow morning. He smiles at the thought just as Shiro comes in sporting a strained smile of his own and a tablet in one hand.

“Do you mind if I read in bed for a bit?” He asks, voice soft.

Keith can already tell that something is wrong just by his posture alone, but he's not going to push if Shiro isn't going to share.

“I don't mind,” he says instead, lifting up the corner of the thin sheet in welcome.

Shiro’s smile relaxes slightly, becomes warmer, and when he slides into bed, Keith doesn't waste time before cuddling up to him. Usually Shiro initiates the cuddling, but hell, if Shiro didn't want to talk then the least that Keith could do is offer up the next best thing.

After a second of Shiro lying there like a stiff board, he relaxes little by little until he puts his tablet down and turns to drape his heavy arm over Keith, pulling him even closer.

“Sorry for worrying you,” Shiro murmurs with a sigh.

Keith nuzzles his nose against the dip in Shiro’s collarbone, “I'm here for you if you want to talk about it,” he murmurs back before pressing a slow kiss to the warm skin there.

Shiro gives a bodily shudder, “If you keep doing that, we're going to end up doing more than talking.”

A very long time ago, Keith would've shied away and avoided eye contact before taking the first chance he had to escape. Now, he makes sure that Shiro is watching when he kisses his neck, makes sure he sees the small smile playing on his lips when he runs his hand up Shiro’s chest. Makes sure he feels the way he spreads his legs slightly, allowing Shiro to get all the more closer.

Shiro growls in response and Keith simply holds on for the ride when his boyfriend pushes him onto his back.

There's no more talking after that.

 

.

 

_So much for order_ , Keith thinks to himself several rounds later. He's sticky with sweat and cum and he doesn't even know where his pillows went, but the pleasant burn of his ass and the fact that Shiro is lying loose and relaxed next to him is more than worth it.

They lay there just breathing each other in and, while it might've been weird for some people, the thing that Keith enjoys most about their relationship is all the comfortable silences they can share in between their overactive lifestyles. Pushing himself up slightly, Keith folds his arms and props his head up to stare. It's a habit that he had picked up— watching Shiro, and even in bed, he’s loathe to give it up. Shiro sleeping is beautiful, with his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks and his strong eyebrows relaxed over his brow. Keith's fingers always itch to touch him, and, never one to deny himself anything when it comes to Shiro, Keith does just that.

Shiro, who is all too used to Keith’s tactile way of checking over him, just opens one of his eyes a peep. His smile is sleepy, contented, and Keith would be a liar if he said that it had no effect on him.

“Told you we wouldn't be talking,” Shiro mumbles while tilting his head to nuzzle Keith’s passing hand.

Keith smirks, “I don't know, I remember at least a couple of short sentences being thrown around here and there.”

Shiro doesn't reply in words but moves his arm up instead, curling it around Keith’s waist as if to keep him there forever.

“Takashi.”

Charcoal brown eyes flutter open in surprise.

“Takashi…” Keith murmurs again, running feather light touches down Shiro’s chest, “you know that you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know,” is his immediate answer, honesty ringing in his words. “I just… have to figure some things out for myself for a bit.” He tangles his free hand with one of Keith's own, pulling it to press a kiss against his knuckles. “I love you,” he murmurs, voice as soft as his eyes.

Keith immediately blushes, “I love you too,” he almost chokes out, desperately pushing back the urge to curl himself into Shiro’s arms and never face the world again. He's proud however; he wouldn't have been able to return the sentiment without wanting to run away not too long ago.

Shiro must still see something on his face though, because in the next moment he's pulling Keith down himself and chuckling when Keith all but burrows himself into Shiro’s side.

Before Keith fully melts into their cuddling, his eyes catch the digital clock on the wall. 0213 hours, it reads. He snorts quietly because there goes another botched attempt at getting some order into his sleep schedule.

But, he thinks as Shiro’s arm tightens around him, maybe a messed up sleeping schedule isn't all that bad after all. At least this time he wouldn’t be the only one yawning in their Lion cockpits tomorrow.

 

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	2. [PG+/T?] in silver and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t they understand that Keith needed to be next to Shiro in case he woke up? It was bad enough that Keith couldn’t touch him—the Cryo-Replenisher they had pushed Shiro in when he had collapsed made sure of that—and now they wanted him to stay away, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing(s):** Shiro x Keith  
>  **Rating:** PG+/T?  
>  **Warning(s):** UN-BETA'D  
>  **Disclaimer:** VLD and its characters aren't mine  
>  **Prompt:** 23\. Thousand
> 
>  **A/N:** i'm back and this is so much fLUFF literally sooo much. like while i was writing this i stopped a couple of times and had to ask myself if it was /too/ much. hopefully you guys don't think so lmao. also, this whole drabble is basically a continuation to the [hc thing i did on twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites/status/749408298055585793). tl;dr basically shiro's wound from hagar was poisonous and this drabble is what happens when keith gets shiro back to the castle
> 
>  **Chapter Title:** Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend - "Like I'm Gonna Lose You"
> 
> don't expect quality writing && enjoy~

—X—

 

 

“Keith… perhaps you should let one of us stand watch over Shiro for a bit.”

Keith tried to tell himself not to bristle and lash out in annoyance, but it was hard considering that he was running on two hours of sleep. The image he saw of Shiro collapsing against the hangar door was burned into the back of his eyelids, but what really kept him up at night was the crushing guilt at the fact that this was all his fault. If he hadn’t decided to fight Zarkon… if he had noticed Shiro’s suffering earlier… if he hadn’t been so intent on trying to take on a fight he wasn’t prepared for… there were so many things but it all boiled down to: Shiro was hurt and it was all Keith’s fault.

He wanted to yell at everyone to leave them alone, but he knew how crazy that probably would’ve made him seem. “I don’t need your help,” he said instead, gritting his teeth, fists clenching by his side.

He refused to even _look_ at Allura—or anyone else who had come to visit in the past week with ‘concerns’ about him spending all his time hovering around Shiro’s injured body. Didn’t they understand that Keith needed to be next to Shiro in case he woke up? It was bad enough that Keith couldn’t touch him—the Cryo-Replenisher they had pushed Shiro in when he had collapsed made sure of that—and now they wanted him to stay away, too?

“At least eat _something_ ,” she said with a frown that Keith heard more than saw.

Keith hunched closer to Shiro’s Cryo-Replenisher, “I already ate.”

There was a long silence before Allura gave a tired sigh, “Keith…” she started, voice soft, “I know you’re worried about him. We’re _all_ worried about him.”

Her reminder hung heavy in the air, filling up his aching heart with even more pain.

“So let us help you,” she pushed, “think of what Shiro would say if he caught you doing this. He didn’t risk dying from poison to bring you back, only for you to waste away because you’re too stubborn to take care of yourself.”

As she spoke, her tone hardened, and, for the first time in a long time, Keith found himself getting scolded by someone who _wasn’t_ paid to keep a bunch of bratty kids in line. This was her caring for him, he realized, but still, even though he knew she was right, he said nothing. Shiro wouldn’t be happy with him doing this—he knew that as well as he knew that the air inside the Castle was breathable. But Keith just—he just _couldn’t_ leave Shiro behind without anyone to watch him. He didn’t care how paranoid, callous, or distrustful that made him—if Shiro couldn’t protect himself, there wasn’t a force in the entire galaxy that could prevent Keith from doing it for him.

Allura sighed the sigh of the defeated, “If you need anything, please let me know,” was all she mumbled before she turned with a quiet swish of her dress.

What Keith needed was a way to turn back time, back before he fought Zarkon—hell, back before Shiro left for Kerberos even. What Keith needed was their old days in the Garrison where he would catch Shiro’s eye and smile, and have that smile returned with the brightness of the sun. What Keith needed was for Shiro to never have gone on that stupid trip, for Shiro to never have been captured, for Shiro to stand in front of their desert shack smiling down at him and saying “Welcome home,” when he returned.

What Keith needed was for Shiro to be safe and healthy and happy—and last time he checked, there was nothing that Allura and her magical castle could do about that.

A sudden idea flashed into his head then, and he was shouting, “Wait!” before he could stop himself.

Allura turned and curiously met his gaze from across the room.

Keith held on tight to the memories of Shiro leading his hands, helping him fold neat lines and tuck stray pieces into pockets of brightly patterned paper. Keith held on tight to Shiro’s words teasing him, light and ticklish in his ear. Keith held on tight to the warmth that only a happy memory with Shiro could bring and asked the alien princess for a thousand sheets of paper.

 

.

 

When Shiro opened his eyes, it was to the faint sounds of beeping and the even louder sound of an airlock releasing. The cold air whooshed past him, glad to escape, and he shivered almost violently as his body worked to start warming itself back up. His vision was blurry at best and his limbs felt like they were attached to concrete blocks, but moving became easier when warm hands latched to his arms, supporting him as he pathetically shuffled forward.

“Careful, there are some stairs,” he heard, his mind immediately registering Keith’s cool timbre.

He gave a small sound before looking down at the ground when his foot collided with something that gave an audible crinkle.

Keith’s arms tensed immediately at the sound and it took Shiro a while to realize that he was looking at a wrinkled paper crane. More white in his peripheral vision made him turn his head to see even more paper cranes—a pile of at least fifty, he thought to himself. But who could’ve—he stopped the thought and slowly looked back up, taking in the flush on Keith’s face.

“Keith,” he rasped out in the same way one would say, ‘Explain’.

“I couldn’t just do nothing, okay!” Keith exclaimed, refusing to even meet Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro melted like butter in the summer sun, “So you started folding cranes?” He asked, touched at the thought.

It took a second for Keith to answer, but when he did, the soft “Yes,” he answered with sounded less than an affirmative answer to the simple question and more like the answer to a love confession they’d both been waiting years to say.

“For me?” Shiro couldn’t help but breathe out, knowing that he wasn’t asking about the origami anymore.

Keith studied him for a moment longer, took a deep breath, and moved one hand from his arm, up to cradle his cheek. “It’s always you, Shiro,” he murmured, voice soft but dark blue eyes filled with the glint of hardened steel, “and it’s always going to be you.”

There was nothing but honesty in his words and Shiro’s heart lurched painfully at the realization and the knowledge that all these feelings probably hadn’t accumulated overnight.

“…do you—“ Keith started before stopping himself, insecurity coloring his words as he struggled.

Shiro didn’t waste any time in raising his flesh hand to cradle Keith’s jaw, tilting his head back up and making their eyes meet again so that Keith would be as sure of Shiro’s feelings for him as Shiro was. “Yes,” he said sternly, “it’s always been you for me as well, please don’t ever doubt that.”

Keith studied him with wide, shiny eyes for a moment, before he gave a tiny sniffle—a prelude to a break down that Shiro only got a glimpse of before he had his arms full of the other man. “Shiro,” Keith mumbled, letting out a soft keen as he desperately pushed himself closer.

“I know,” Shiro murmured back as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, resting his chin on top of Keith’s hair to keep him safe and there with him for as long as Keith allowed him to, “I love you, too.”

 

.

 

\+ BONUS

“What do you think he’s doing?” Allura asked the general audience aloud as she leaned over Pidge to stare at the busy Red Paladin from around the corner. From what Allura could see, Keith was sitting with his back pressed up against Shiro’s Cryo-Replenisher and all around him on the ground were several dozen paper… birds?

“I think—“ Pidge started, with something akin to sadness in their voice, “I think Keith is trying to fold a thousand cranes for Shiro.”

Hunk and Lance both turned to stare at their shorter team member with pained looks that had Allura and Coran sharing a confused look of their own.

“I’m sorry,” Coran cut in, “cranes are… Earth birds, correct?”

Pidge nodded, their lips pressed together.

Allura gave Coran another look, one that he shrugged helplessly at.

“Have you ever wished on a shooting star?” Hunk asked, “Folding a thousand paper cranes is something like that.”

Allura raised an eyebrow, “Why would anyone wish on a ‘shooting star’?” She asked, clearly a skeptic, “You do know that shooting stars are usually dying meteors, correct? And not to mention the fact that the light from the star is reaching us from several years away and—“

“Okay no, I’m going to stop you right there before you completely kill all the wonder in my life,” Lance cut in with an incredulous glare, “forget about the comparison. Forget it all right now.”

“Then why is Keith folding Earth birds?” Coran asked again, intrigued.

Pidge sighed, “Do Alteans have any customs where they wish for things on… er, stuff?”

Allura gave a little hum, “Well… there is the wishing on the ground up bones of the elderly Jackaloops. We believe that if the Jackaloop lived a long, happy life, it will take your wish to the Gods of the universe. But that’s usually something we save for the children.”

Pidge shared a look with Hunk and Lance who both gave a helpless shrug, “…Yeah, well, what Keith is doing is kind of like that. Folding a thousand paper cranes comes from the Japanese culture, but it’s pretty common knowledge on Earth.”

Coran looked intrigued, “And if he manages to fold a thousand, he’ll have his wish granted?”

“It’s not an exact thing,” Hunk piped up, “just like wishing on stars or the… the ground up bones of Jackaloops.” The, ‘ _that’s what makes this so sad’_ going unsaid but clearly implied, hanging heavy in all their minds; Allura didn’t blame them, to think that Keith, the most practical and realistic of them all would resort to folding paper birds for a wish that might not come true was something that even _she_ had problems processing.

The Paladins fell into a somber silence that was becoming more and more of the norm ever since Shiro collapsed, but after a second, Hunk turned to face her, “Uh, do you mind me asking what a Jackaloop even is?” He asked.

Allura and Coran, intent on using every opportunity to boost the atmosphere, immediately launched themselves into explaining.

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats you made it lmao, thanks for reading && see y'all next week!


	3. [PG+] i'm (not) okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr said to hoshiwrites:  
> Keith comes down with a fever, but keeps training anyway. When shiro comes to check on him, he gets there just as Keith is about to collapse. Shiro catches him and reprimands him, but takes care of him.
> 
> [alt summary: He wasn't sick, how was supposed to fight evil aliens and protect Shiro out there if he was sick? So no, no way.
> 
> or: keith is absolutely not ok and shiro notices]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing(s):** Shiro x Keith  
>  **Rating:** PG+  
>  **Warning(s):** UN-BETA'D  
>  **Disclaimer:** VLD and its characters aren't mine  
>  **Prompt:**   
> **Summary:** He wasn't sick, how was supposed to fight evil aliens and protect Shiro out there if he was sick? So no, no way.
> 
> **A/N:** after the shitstorm that was sdcc and news about shiro possibly dying hERE *SHOVES AT U* TAKE IT  && IM SORRY ITS SO LATE ANON! orz

—X—

 

 

 

Keith knew that it was going to be a bad day when he woke up within a strangled scream in his throat and the image of Shiro getting impaled by Zarkon's Bayard burning the back of his eyelids.

When it came to nightmares, Keith was an experienced hand. Ever since Shiro was pronounced dead— hell, even before he met Shiro—nightmares were already a part of his life. It wasn't after he had lost Shiro that they had escalated to the nights when Keith would jerk out of his sheets and even out of his bed, shaking too hard and unable to catch his breath.

So, nightmares? Usually not a problem.

It was the fact that he had woken up sweaty and too warm for his own good that had a sliver of worry trickle into his brain. His body ached in weird places too, but when his alarm sounded off, instead of staying in bed, Keith took a deep breath and got up to get ready for the day.

 

.

 

"—TH!"

Keith jerked, spoon clattering out of his hands and green goo flying across the table. Shiro, who had been the one apparently talking to him, was sporting a severely worried look that immediately had Keith wincing. Shit, how long had he even been trying to get his attention? And if Shiro had to raise his voice... He turned his head and—yep, there was the rest of the peanut gallery, watching them with mouths open and eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine," Keith said before Shiro could even get another word out.

Shiro pursed his lips, impressive eyebrows turning down and expression 100% disbelieving. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes now," he said.

Shit, Keith thought, "don't worry so much Shiro," was what he ended up saying out loud, "I was just distracted by today's training regime."

"Wow, this training must be special if you were distracted enough to completely miss Shiro practically yelling your name a dozen times," Lance snorted, also clearly filled with disbelief.

"You _are_ looking a little flushed there Keith," Coran piped up, tacking on a "would you like me to whip up some immune boosting goo for you?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Keith said through gritted teeth, already irritated beyond belief.

It was the hand on his shoulder and the still concerned look that Shiro gave him that made him dismiss the idea of fighting everyone until they got off his back.

"Really," he added softly, moving to lay his own hand over Shiro's and giving a squeeze before moving it off him and standing. "I'm going to be training in battle deck three, feel free to come if you want your butts beaten."

"Oi! Was that a threat?!" Lance yelled, indignant.

Keith gave him a nasty smirk, "it's a promise," he sneered before turning on his heel and marching away.

 

.

 

The entire day, Keith stubbornly went on as normal.

He wasn't sick, how was supposed to fight evil aliens and protect Shiro out there if he was sick? So no, no way. Besides, the last time he had gotten really sick was when he was a kid—his immune system was _that_ good.

So yeah, it must've just been the nightmare. He absolutely refused to think that it was anything else.

After his declaration during breakfast, everyone else had more or less given him his space. All except for Shiro, of course.

Though he didn't linger or get in Keith's way or even stop him from training to try and talk him into resting, he repeatedly passed by the training deck. Keith had caught him peeking in unabashedly, staring with worry written all over his face the couple of times that Keith had caught his eye, and—after the sixth or seventh time, it was honestly starting to get ridiculous.

He made up his mind to invite Shiro in the next time that he passed by, show him just how fine Keith was—how capable. Hopefully, after Shiro watched him beat down this level four gladiator without landing on his ass (again), he'd be convinced.

In the meantime, Keith focused on the enemy in front of him. He had managed to beat the level three gladiator by himself weeks ago, but the level four version was proving tougher to handle. It was constantly moving, constantly learning, and with every deft dodge, Keith was steadily growing more and more frustrated. It didn't help that the room was ridiculously hot and he was probably sweating literal buckets all over the floor. If he got a dollar for every time he had to adjust his grip on the bayard because of his sweaty hands, he'd probably have enough to fix up his house and build an actual garage for his hover bike, by now.

There was also a buzzing headache that had started to grow in the back of his head. It had started out small at first, easy to ignore, but now it was a roar in his ears, making him stagger and shake his head in an attempt to clear it every couple of minutes. He had been good about doing it when the gladiator was on the other side of the room, but with every passing moment, his headache worsened and his once previously swift movements turned clumsy and uncoordinated.

With the heat and the constant offense that the gladiator offered along with his headache, it didn't take long for Keith to make a mistake. Just one stumble set him over balancing and he was so overwhelmed that he didn't even have the reflexes to try to soften his own fall.

The ground was a speeding train ready to meet him head on, but before he could say hello to a world of pain, an arm caught him around the waist. The sound of Shiro's Galran arm activating registered somewhere in the corner of his mind before the loud _SHING!_ of two weapons colliding filled the room.

"SIMULATION OFF!" Shiro barked, and Keith only had a second of ‘ _oh god, he's pissed_ ’ before Shiro deactivated his arm and was gently hoisting him up.

"I'm fine," Keith was saying before their eyes even met.

"I saw you stumble, try again," Shiro said, a firm command in his voice.

Keith stiffened, fists clenching at his side. He opened his mouth, another denial on the tip of his tongue, but before he could even start, the feeling of a warm, rough hand pressing against his forehead made his mouth shut with an audible 'click'.

"You're so warm," Shiro murmured, worried again, " _too_ warm."

Keith toyed with the vague idea of telling Shiro that he was wrong, that he was perfectly fine, but then the hand was moving to brush his sweaty bangs up, before sliding down to cup his cheeks.

"Keith," Shiro said.

Keith's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name and—oh, damn it all to hell.

He tilted his head into Shiro's hand and let himself fall forward, closing the gap between them to lean on Shiro's sturdy figure. "I'm sick," he moaned.

Shiro's chuckle was soft, amused, "I figured," he said, nothing but fond. "Let me take you to bed, yeah?"

In a different context, in a different time, and in a hopefully more enjoyable situation, Keith would've jumped at the offer. Now, he only had the strength to lean on Shiro and let out an approving groan before he was half-led, half-carried back to his room.

 

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to cut out a good chunk bc i wrote so much sappy self-indulgent stuffs after this haaaha. anyways, thanks for reading, im just gonna whispers pray for shiro now

**Author's Note:**

> " **The moon, and the stars,** are nothing without you."  
>  \- Sam Smith 'Lay Me Down'  
> ( ~~which is totally a sheith song holy shi~~ )
> 
> kudos & comments will be repaid with happy tears :'D
> 
> update schedule is currently set for 1 drabble a week until i run out of drabbles lmao. if you wanna throw me some prompts/ideas or just generally want to scream with me about the beauty that is sheith, i'm on **[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)** all day and **[TUMBLR](http://hoshiwrites.tumblr.com/)** too!
> 
> until next time~


End file.
